


Stardust

by Bentrumors



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, First Time, Humor, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: Jim and Spock roll around in the grass and Bones has an aneurysm.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 342
Collections: Enterprise Love





	Stardust

Jim’s communicator chirped and he lazily fished it out of their pile of clothes. “Kirk here.” 

“Jim! Get back to the ship _now_ ,” Bones said. “The away team needs to be quarantined. This whole planet is covered in-- ah, _hell_ \-- in sex pollen!” 

Barely stifling a laugh, Jim grinned up at Spock. The small flowers crushed beneath them released another plume of thick shimmering pollen into the air as he rolled them over. Jim kissed his way down Spock’s chest and belly until he was sprawled between Spock’s legs and nosing under his balls. Licking the honey sweet dust from the crease of Spock’s groin earned him a soft sigh and Spock’s thighs falling open. 

“Mm, gorgeous,” Jim murmured, catching a peek of Spock’s pretty little hole. The tightly furled muscle winked at him, and he had to lift his hips to keep from grinding his dick in the grass. “Fuck Spock,” Jim whined under his breath. 

“Jim!” Bones barked. “Focus, man!”

“Relax, Bones, it’s not a big deal,” Jim said because he _knew_ it wasn’t just his dick talking, it really wasn’t a big deal. Unlike the awful pollen on Gideon III, Jim’s blood wasn’t going to boil under his skin if he didn’t fuck _everything_ in sight. He was just happy and horny and he wasn’t doing anything Spock didn’t want, if slinging a leg over Jim’s shoulder and shoving his head lower was any indication. 

A slight hitch in Spock’s breath was the only sign Jim was enthusiastically eating his ass when Spock said, “I concur with the Captain’s assessment, Doctor.” 

“You _concur?_ ” Bones sputtered. “I’m not asking for your opinion! Get moving!” 

Jim wiggled the tip of a finger in beside his tongue before he looked up to meet Spock’s gaze. Spock’s cheeks were flushed with pleasure and it was a good look on him. Jim nuzzled his cock as a little incentive, even though he was sure of Spock’s answer when he asked, “Do you want to go back to the ship, Spock?” 

“I do not,” Spock said, rolling his hips. JIm’s finger sunk deeper, and Spock nudged his cock toward Jim’s mouth. 

Jim grinned and teased the leaking slit with his tongue. “You heard the man, Bones.” 

“Dammit, Jim, it wasn’t a request,” Bones growled. 

“I don’t take orders from you,” Jim huffed, delighted when Spock shivered at the puff of air ghosting over his cock, or maybe it was from Jim slipping him another finger. Probably both. 

“You do if it affects your health! As Chief Medical Officer--” 

“Hey, Spock, is this normal or because of the pollen?” Jim asked when more slick coated his tongue. JIm spread it down the shaft and gave Spock’s weeping dick a couple of strokes. More slick spilled over his fist and he used it to also lube the fingers up Spock’s ass. 

“What?” Bones asked in alarm. “What’s wrong with Spock?”

“ I am not affected by the pollen,” Spock said tightly, brushing his thumb over Jim’s cheek. “It’s just you, Jim.” 

“Of course it’s Jim,” Bones said viciously, “at least that hobgoblin blood is finally good for something. Get Jim back to the ship, Spock!” 

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim and Jim shrugged. He was always impressed by Bones’ willful ignorance when he really put his mind to it. Jim instead made sure to reward Spock’s rare emotional outburst himself and cooed, “Aren’t you sweet,” before swallowing Spock down. Spock’s dick was long and thick and Jim gurgled happily when it hit the back of his throat. 

“What was that?” Bones asked suspiciously. 

“Captain Kirk is currently occupied,” Spock said helpfully, still holding it together like a champ. His voice didn’t crack, but he was fisting Jim’s hair as his hips jerked up to fuck Jim’s mouth. 

“What’s he doing?” Bones demanded. 

Before Spock could reply, Jim pulled off Spock’s dick with an audible pop. “You probably shouldn’t answer that.” 

Bones grunted in frustration. “Never mind! I don’t want to know. Just get back to the ship!” 

Spock traced Jim’s reddened lips with his fingers. “Negative, Doctor.” 

“Good boy,” Jim mouthed before sucking Spock’s fingers into his mouth. 

“Oh, for cryin’-- Scotty, lock onto their coordinates and--”

“Do not transport Captain Kirk to the ship, Lieutenant Scott. That’s an order.” 

“Aye, sir,” Scotty replied cheerfully.

“What the hell!” Bones bellowed. 

“The captain is naked.” 

“Is he now,” Scotty chuckled. 

“Of course he is,” Bones grumbled. 

“And quite wanton,” Spock added when Jim pushed Spock’s legs back and rubbed his cock against Spock’s hole. Spock used his wet fingers and some of that wasted slick that was pooled on his belly to ease the way.

“I hate you,” Bones said flatly. 

“Well, I love you,” Jim said, watching Spock throw his head back and silently claw at the ground as Jim slowly filled him. “I would’ve totally put out any time you asked before today, Spock.” 

There was a dying animal sound that could only be Bones and it nearly drowned out Scotty wheezing through his laughter, “That was beautiful, Captain.” 

JIm couldn’t help ignoring them both. Spock was clenched so tight around him, heels digging into Jim’s ass to drive him forward until he bottomed out. “Spock,” he groaned, falling forward and burying his face in Spock’s neck as his hips jerked helplessly. 

Somewhere in the distance he heard Bones’ weary, “McCoy out,” but all Jim could focus on was Spock’s fingers sliding against his and the hot splash of Spock coming between them. Knowing Spock had already come untouched was enough to have Jim’s own orgasm suddenly crashing into him. He didn’t think he imagined Spock twitching beneath him and something deeply primal twisted in Jim’s gut. 

_Marking._

_Mine._

“Oh, fuck,” Jim breathed, squinting at the flecks of pollen still floating around them. 

“Indeed,” Spock rumbled languidly and the momentary panic receded as quickly as it came. 

Jim looked Spock over, a self-satisfied smirk tugging at his lips. Spock was sprawled in the grass, eyes heavy-lidded and mouth lax. He was well-fucked and obviously sated and Jim was stupidly proud of himself. 

“Hey, Spock,” Jim said, ”we should do this again when we get out of quarantine. You can fuck me with that big beautiful cock next time.” He leaned down and bit the tip of Spock’s ear. “I’m really tight. You’re going to love it.” 

Spock actually fucking _growled_ at that and Jim rolled away cackling with glee. He rummaged through their pile of clothes, trying to sort out their uniforms when another thought struck him. 

“Hey, Spock! Why didn’t you tell Bones you’re naked too?”

“Doctor McCoy did not ask.”


End file.
